kates unhappy ending
by omega shakey
Summary: Kate believes Humphrey is cheating on her so she does something that she will regret for the rest of her life. one shot, graphic gore scene


_** Kate's hell**_

Kate had been walking through the territory for a couple of hours now and she only had one thing on her mind and that was Humphrey. Ohh how their Marriage was perfect. this was all she could think about. It had been two years since the two had become mates. Kate was now pregnant with her first litter of pups and to top it all off tomorrow was her and Humphrey's three year anniversary. She couldn't wait to see what Humphrey had planned for her. She had spent most of the day doing her alpha duties and it was now getting dark. "I guess I should get home" She said to herself and made her way to her and Humphrey's den.

She approached the den to find nobody home. "Humphrey im home" she called out, but no one answered. "I wonder where he is at this time of night" She asked herself. She waited for about an hour then decided to get some answers so she went to her mom and dads. After a short walk she arrived at her parents den. "Mom, dad may I come in?" Kate asked. "Why yes dear, come on in" Eve said in a soothing yet creepy way. "I was just wondering if you have seen Humphrey anywhere?" she asked hoping to get some kind of answer. "I have no idea dear, Garth came here about 5 minutes ago looking for Lilly. I think they might be together doing something" Eve explained as she laid down next to Winston. "I don't know if this helps but I have seen them run off together a lot lately, I don't know why. I asked Lilly about it and she told me it was a secret" Winston explained getting curious himself. "Alright thanks a lot" Kate said as she left the den.

As Kate left the den she began to think of places that they might be. She began searching the highest mountain in the territory. After she found that nobody was there she decided to check by the creek that they went to a lot. Again she found nobody their. "Where the heck are they!?" She said in her mind. An hour and a half goes by and she starts to get worried because she can't find them anywhere, but she would not give up. Not only was her mate and her sister missing, a few questions popped into her head like "why is Humphrey running off with Lilly" or "where were they going" but her most concerning question was what were they hiding that they didn't want her or anyone to know. She stopped for a brief moment to gather her thoughts. "If I were Humphrey, where would I go that no one would guess" she asked herself. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks, he was at his old den. No one really knew about it cause it was pretty far from the pack but it was still in the territory. It was also the place where they first made love, how she forgot about it who knows.

Kate was walking through a thick forested area when she started to hear voices ahead of her. She was only about 50 yards from Humphrey's old den but it was still out of view. she decided to hide in a bush where no one could see her. Both Humphrey and Lilly were both walking together and Kate could only pick up a little bit of the conversation they were having. "We cant tell anyone about what were doing because Kate might find out, that includes Garth" Humphrey said in a serious tone. "But what about the smell? Everyone will notice it and I don't want to give it away" Lilly said as they continued to walk through the woods, unaware of Kate's presence. "Look lets both go wash up really fast ok, that will get rid of any scent of what were doing ok?" Humphrey continued to explain. "Alright" Lilly said putting on a smile. "Oh and thanks for helping me out" Humphrey said as they walked past Kate. "No problem Humphrey, it's what friends do" Lilly said giving Humphrey a hug. "Lets get out of here, I feel like someone is watching us" Humphrey said as he looked around. As soon as they were out of Kate's sight, she walked out of the bush in tears. The first thing she thought was Humphrey was cheating on her with her sister. She was angry, very angry. She left the area only to pay a visit to her parents, but she would later regret that decision.

Kate ran into her parent's den crying her eye's out quickly laying down facing the back of the den. "Kate, what's wrong" Eve asked clearly concerned about her daughter. Their was a moment of silence then Kate spoke up. "Humphrey has been cheating on me" She said as she began crying even harder. Winston looked at eve and he gave that "Oh no she's gonna freak out" look at her. "He...He did...HE CHEATED ON YOU! IM GOING TO KILL HIM" Eve said as she went on a full freak out rampage. Winston jumped on his mate to prevent her from doing such activities. "And not only is he cheating on me, he's cheating on me with Lilly" Kate said as she raged just as much as her mother. "Now just hold on. Did you even see them mate together" Winston questioned. "No but they are covering it up and i found them talking about it out in the woods" Kate said still angry at the thought. "Well im not saying he did or didn't do anything, but you have never lied to me before so since he has broken pack law and he is your mate, your going to decide his fate and Lilly's as well" Winston said sternly as he faced both his daughter and his mate. "I'm going to tell Garth what happened, he will decide Lilly's punishment but for Humphrey, he will stand trial tomorrow. And for his punishment, Garth will be helping me with his punishment as well" Kate explained as she started to leave her parents den. "Kate, what kind of punishment is it?" Winston asked. "Everyone will find out tomorrow. I need you to send someone out to find Humphrey, and put him in a holding den until the trial tomorrow" Kate said as she left the den. " Hutch rally up your team, I need you to find Humphrey. He is to be put in a holding den until his trial tomorrow and one more thing, give him a good beating for me and if he tries to talk put a muzzle on him" Winston commanded, smiling at what he said last. Hutch never liked Humphrey or any of the omegas so this was going to be fun for him but for Winston to want a beat down on the nicest wolf in jasper he was clueless. "Come on we need to pay Humphrey a visit" Hutch said to his team of alphas and off they were into the dead of night.

Humphrey and Lilly were walking through the woods talking and laughing at some random conversation they were having. It was getting late and Lilly was tired from a hard days work. "Hey Humphrey I'm getting tired. I'll talk to you tomorrow" Lilly said with a yawn. "Alright talk to you tomorrow, I'm just gonna make sure everything is perfect for tomorrow" Humphrey said as he gave his sister in law a hug. "Alright see ya later" Lilly said as she dashed away into her near by den. Little did Humphrey know, Hutch and his team were like five yards from him and they just heard everything. "Humphrey's cheating on Kate" one of the wolves silently asked. They all saw Hutch get very angry and then he spoke. "That little omega just made a stupid mistake" He said as he dashed out of the bush right towards Humphrey and somehow he still hasn't noticed them yet. Humphrey was walking through the woods when he started to hear foot steps behind him. "Hello, is anyo..." was all he said before getting punched in the face.

Humphrey was holding his jaw in a small amount of pain before turning around to see none other than Hutch. To Humphrey, he didn't really have anything against Hutch and really didn't care if he was around until now. "What was tha..." Humphrey said before getting kicked in the gut really hard. He was now hunched over holding his gut now forgetting the pain in his jaw. "Kick him again" Hutch ordered as one of the other alpha's kicked him three more times in the gut. Humphrey's vision was now blurry and spinning as if he were wasted. He was also starting to cough a little blood from the gruesome kicks to the gut. "Ok now I want you to hold him down for me, make sure he can't move" Hutch ordered. The group of alpha's looked at each other with a (oh crap) expression but did what they were told. Two of the wolves held his fore arms tight and the other two held his legs. Hutch found a heavy log next to him and he picked it up with ease. "This is what you get for being stupid" Hutch said as he slammed the log on his left leg. Humphrey tried to scream but they muzzled him with a vine so no body could here him scream. Hutch didn't stop there, he picked it back up and slammed it again on the same leg breaking the other bone. He did that with all his limbs and then he threw the log next to him. "Let him go" Hutch said. The group of alpha's let him go and Humphrey was shaking a little from the massive amounts of pain from his whole body. He was at a point where he couldn't even attempt to scream that's how bad it was. Hutch walked over to Humphrey and sat over his body. Hutch then began unloading punch after punch into Humphrey's face. After about five or so punched one of the Alpha's walked up to Hutch and held his fist before he could punch him again. "Come on man, he's had way to much already. Enough." He said glaring at him with anger. Hutch unclinched his fist and walked off of Humphrey's mangled body. "Someone pick him up so we can get him to the holding den, Winston, Eve and Kate will be their waiting on us" He ordered before turning. One of the alpha's picked his body up feeling really bad for Humphrey but he didn't say anything. After a few minutes of walking, they reached the holding den where sure enough Winston, Eve, Kate and Garth were waiting.

Hutch and his group walked straight into the holding den where Winston, Eve, Kate and Garth were waiting ever so patiently. They all looked at Humphrey's broken body and they were all shocked to beyond belief to how he was still alive. "I told you to beat him, not to practically kill him" Winston said with anger. Even though they were angry at Humphrey, Winston didn't want it to go this far. "Get out now, i'll talk to you later about this." Winston ordered and with that, Hutch and his group left. Humphrey was in real bad shape but some how managed to look around with his one good eye and he saw a bloodied white figure in the corner of the room, it was his sister inlaw Lilly. In his mind he was thinking "What did she do" or "What did i do to deserve this". "Your probably asking yourself why you are here" Winston began. Humphrey was just staring at Lilly's unconscious body. "Hey! over here" Kate said angrily pulling Humphrey's head to face them. "We know what you and Lilly were doing together and for that, tomorrow at noon you will be executed by Kate with whatever style of execution she chooses in the morning. The hole pack will be there to witness it" Winston explained. Humphrey showed fear in his only good eye. He was still crying from the intense pain but the fear of death made it worse. Soon enough, Winston, Eve and Garth left the holding den, but Kate stayed for a brief second to let out a few words. "I'm going to make sure you suffer for what you did" she spat out then left the holding den herself. After a few second, they put a boulder on front of the entrance so Humphrey or Lilly could not leave. It was completely dark in the den with no sound except the sounds of breathing. Humphrey turned to face Lilly once more and mumbled out a couple of words. Unheard since his voice was so weak, he laid his head down on the hard rock and passed out.

_**The following day...**_

A restless night for both Humphrey and Lilly as they both were beaten for no apparent reason but Humphrey got the worst of it since Lilly was Winston and Eve's daughter. Lilly was going to be executed by Garth but had to make it a quick death because Winston told him to. Kate...oh no no no no she was going to take her time and enjoy his death for making her suffer. It was still pitch black in the holding den with Humphrey and Lilly wide awake. They were next to each other with Lilly trying to calm down Humphrey. Both were afraid to die but Humphrey wasn't just afraid to die, it was the fact of how he was going to die that he was afraid of as well. "I don't want to die Lilly" Humphrey choked out as he cried. "It's going to be ok Humphrey. I'm sure of it" Lilly said with a sad expression. After a few minutes the boulder moved out of the way and both Lilly and Humphrey were blinded temporarily. As soon as their vision cleared up, they saw about 6 alphas at the den entrance. All of them entered the den at once and 4 of the alphas surrounded Lilly and the other 2 were with Humphrey. "Come on Lilly, it's time to pay for what you did" One alpha said getting next to her. She did what she was told and stood up and was guided out side. "Ok Humphrey come on" One of the other alphas said as he carefully picked his fragile body up. Humphrey didn't even whimper from the pain of just moving around, he was just trying to ignore it. As soon as he was up on his back, the alpha walked out of the holding den and the group started their way.

Winston saw the group of alpha's walking to the edge of where Winston and Eve's den was. Kate, Garth and Tony was right next to him and Eve was on the other side. The small group of alphas stopped in front of the group of head alpha's. Lilly's Head was facing the dirt the entire walk even in front of her parents. Both Winston and Eve hated to see their daughter like this but pack law is pack law. All the other wolves watched as Winston stood up. "My fellow pack members, you are probably wondering why I have summoned you today. You will all witness the Execution of both my daughter Lilly and Humphrey for Breaking pack law. They both were caught mating out by Humphrey's old den and to my knowledge they have been doing it for a few days now" Winston said as he was interrupted. "Sir...we...were not...mating out...there" Humphrey whispered out. "Silence! I will not have you lie to me when we know the truth. Let's get this over with" Winston said angrily as he backed away to sit down.

Both Kate and Garth Approached Lilly and Humphrey. Kate put her paw out in front of Garth to stop him from killing his mate. "I have an idea. You two over there, come here" Kate said as she pointed to the ground in front of her. " I want you to hold Humphrey upright facing Lilly" Kate said as she grabbed his head and forced him to look at Lilly. "Was she worth it Humphrey? Was she worth dying for" She said as she started to get angry. Kate then nodded her head at Garth telling him to execute Lilly. He walked up to his mate and he put his claws up to her throat but didn't cut her open yet. "Any last words" He asked out loud. She was still facing the ground when she spoke. "yea, thanks for not believing me. I am ready" she said as she lifted up her head to face the sky. "Lilly..." Humphrey said as he started to cry. "It's ok Humphrey, It will be over soon" Lilly said and after she said that Garth cut her throat open. She quickly fell to the ground holding her throat and Humphrey was forced to watch it. after a few moments Lilly died from blood lose.

Humphrey was crying even harder now and the fact that he was next was even more upsetting. "Hutch Garth hold his arms for me. I want him on his back" Kate said as she got in front of him. Humphrey was now being held down by 4 wolves and there was nothing he could do about it. "Any last words?" Kate asked. Humphrey just ignored her and continued to stare into the sky. "So be it" she said drawing out only one claw and putting it on his stomach area. _**(this part get really graphical, you have been warned)**_He flinched a little bit after feeling her claw on his stomach area. She clawed softly at first but then it got harder and harder. Soon she was drawing blood from Humphrey and He was just trying his best to stay quiet. after about 10 more cuts in the same spot, he was starting to bleed a little bit more and it was only going to get worse. Humphrey quietly cried from the pain when he saw her bend over to whisper something. "I'm going to rip out every organ until you are dead" She said as she lifted her head up. She looked at the gash and she put her paw over it. "Kate what are you doing?" Winston asked starting to feel sorry for Humphrey. "Like I said, Making him suffer" She said as she stuck her paw inside of him. He couldn't bare it anymore, He screamed from the massive pain was giving him. she felt around a little bid when she found her first organ. She started to pull out his intestines at a moderate speed. After pulling most of it out she took her claw and cut it off from his body. Eve looked away from Humphrey to keep from crying herself cause this wasn't an execution anymore, it was torture till death. Kate then went in again to find another and she found another, it was his kidneys. She pulled both of them out and she cut them off from the body as well and threw them to the side. She continued with the other organs till she touched his heart. Humphrey was now shaking in pain, crying heavily when he opened his bloody mouth. "Humphrey wishes to say something" Kate said out loud for everyone to here, or who was left cause no one wanted to see an execution like this. "What do you want to say before I crush your heart, just like you did mine" Kate said with her paw almost around his beating heart. He took in the biggest breath he could and then he shouted. "Go to my old den to find the truth!" He said. After that, Kate took her paw and quickly grabbed his beating heart and she crushed it. Humphrey just stared at Kate with a (How could you) look as he died.

The 4 alphas let go of his limp and unresponsive body and they all walked away without even looking at Kate. Eve was actually crying cause she had never seen or heard a wolf suffer like that in her entire life. "Why did you make him suffer that badly Kate?" Winston asked angrily as Eve cried on his shoulder. "Because he deserved..." Kate didn't even get to finish."DESERVE? No matter the crime, no one deserves that kind of torture Kate" Winston yelled as he turned away from Kate and walked into his den. She just brushed it off and had a couple of alphas help her clean up her mess. A few minutes passed and her mess had been cleaned up, Humphrey and Lilly were buried and she headed home to get some rest. Along the way she began to hear his voice say it over and over again. "Go to my old den to find the truth" She kept thinking then she spoke out loud. "Alright i'll go she said in frustration as she turned away and left for Humphrey's old den.

Along her way to his old den she thought to herself. "Maybe I was to harsh on him" she whispered to herself. After about 20 minutes of walking she was approaching the den. "It probably still smells like them from after their little session" she said as she started to get mad at the thought. As she cleared the trees she saw the den and what she saw she could not believe. The den was all decorated with a vine with flowers attached to it. She went from being angry to speechless and sad at the same time. She decided to get closer to the old den for a better look. Something was wrong with Kate, for every step she took, the sadder it became but it was only going to get much worse for her. She moved the vines and flowers away from the entrance and there was a faded marking on the wall. As she got closer she looked around at all the stuff Humphrey gathered. There was caribou in the corner, enough for 2 wolves. She then looked at the wall with the faded markings on it. She walked up to it and looked at it sharply. It was 2 faded paw prints of 2 young wolves. She then put her right paw up on the right paw that was on the wall then an immediate flashback occurred...

_( "This is a sign of our love for one another. Our love will be like this marking on the wall Kate. It will be forever and as long as I live, your the only one for me" young Humphrey said)_

Her tears were building up to a point to where she would just break down then she saw the note in the dirt

**_Dear Kate,_**

**_I am sorry that I have been away for a while. I have been planning this for our anniversary. I did not think I was going to finish in time so I ask if Lilly wanted to help me. I told her not to tell anyone to make it a surprise for you. I love you for ever _**

**_ Love Humphrey._**

Kate fell to the ground crying her eyes out knowing both her sister, her sister's pups and Humphrey was dead and it was all her fault. "Humphrey...Lilly, I'm so sorry" She said before slumping her head into her fore arm and crying hard. She practically cried there all day till the sun set. She had to tell her parents or risk someone finding out anyway so she went to her parents.

She walked up to the den and she called out in a depressed tone. "Mom dad are you here?" Kate asked. "come on in Kate." Eve replied. Kate walked into the den with the saddest face ever. Both her mother and her father noticed this right away and began to ask questions. "Why are you so upset Kate?" Winston asked concerned for his only daughter. "Well I went out to Humphrey's old den and it turns out that He wasn't cheating on me with Lilly" Kate paused for a brief moment then began to tear up again. "Lilly was helping him with my anniversary present" She choked out and began to cry hard with her face in the dirt. Both Winston and Eve's jaws dropped open when she said this. It was shocking to here that both the omegas were faithful to their mates and they were executed falsely. These words hit Eve the hardest and she exploded. "You made me watch Garth execute my little girl for nothing? SHE DIED FOR NO REASON! Your not a wolf...Your not my daughter now get out!" Eve yelled with tears coming from her face. Kate just ran back to Humphrey's old den in tears where she spent the remainder of her miserable ruined life in tears and sorrow.

_**the end.**_

_**please tell me how i did in this short. Hope its great. thanks for the feed back and i am taking ideas for future short stories. Thanks again for reading. :)**_


End file.
